Dancing in the Moonlight
by Serpentine Fire1
Summary: Four long, hard, happy Harvard years have gone and past, and now it is time for Rory and Tristan to begin new lives. An opportunity arises that will either make or break their relationship, and a decision must be made for the future.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Dancing In the Moonlight  
  
Author: Serpentine Fire  
  
Genre: Very sappy romance.  
  
Rating: PG-13 There's talk about sex but I don't think it's too bad. I actually think it's kinda tame, but just to be on the safe side....  
  
Summary: Four long, hard, happy Harvard years have gone and past, and now it is time for Rory and Tristan to begin new lives. An opportunity arises that will either make or break their relationship, and a decision must be made for the future.  
  
Author's Notes: This is the very 1st fanfic I have ever posted, so REVIEWS and FEEDBACK are extremely welcome! Criticism is appreciated, and flames too I guess, as long as you tell me why you didn't like my story. Oh, & of course, some praise would be nice too! :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dancing In the Moonlight  
  
The night was dark, cool, and silent, filled with a soft promise of winter yet to come. Golden leaves fell noiselessly from the tall evergreens that lined the dark, deserted road, falling down swiftly and hitting a young women across the top of her head as a silver car came flying by. She laughed as the leaf grew tangled in her coffee hair that was flowing behind her in the wind. Raising her hand to remove it, the young women carelessly threw it aside, hitting the man steering the car next to her.  
  
"Hey Rory, watch were you're throwing that thing!"   
  
"Oops, sorry," the young women named Rory Gilmore replied, smiling a little, "but it's not like I can see ya know. Blindfolds usually obscure your vision, if you haven't heard."  
  
Also smiling, the man known as Tristan DuGrey, shook his head, trying to bring his attention back on the road instead of towards the beautiful angel sitting next to him. "Yeah, I know, but it's not my fault I don't like huge, overpowering leaves covering my face. I kinda need my eyes to drive."  
  
"Whatever Tristan," Rory replied, rolling her eyes, "Don't try to pretend you're the victim here. I'm the one who's been blindfold for over an hour for no apparent reason! Tris, where are we going? I wanna know!"   
  
"Patience is a virtue Mary, haven't you learned that yet?" Tristan's voice taunted, obviously pleased that he was getting a rise out of her.   
  
"Hmph! We've been dating for four years and you still haven't learned my name! For being a Harvard man, you sure are slow DuGrey!"  
  
"Slow? Me?" Tristan cried out in a wounded voice. "I am not! I know your name! Geez, I'm not so bad that I don't even know my own girlfriend's name! It's Cindy! Duh!"  
  
"Nope. Try again!" Rory giggled, shaking her head back and forth.  
  
"Not Cindy, huh? How about Emily? Amy? Leslie?"  
  
"Nope, nope, nope! Sorry Mr. DuGrey, once again you're WRONG! What kinda boyfriend are you anyway? First, you kidnap me from my nice comfy dorm room while I'm in the middle of studying! Then, you tell me my name is Cindy! Cindy! Do I look like a Brady to you? Really Tristan, give me one good reason why I shouldn't dump your ass right now!"  
  
"Ahh, that's easy Mary, cause I love ya. And also, cause I'm your ticket home. Without me, you'd be walking out in the middle of the road right now heading out to Kansas for all you'd know. Face it Mary, you need me."   
  
"Do not!" Rory exclaimed, crossing her hands over her chest. "I'd be able to find my way home! I don't need you or your stupid Porsche!"  
  
"Uh-uh-uh, no profanity please!"  
  
"Profanity? Stupid is not a profanity!"  
  
"It is in my Porsche. I never let anything even slightly dirty in here."  
  
"Then why are you driving right now DuGrey?" Rory questioned, suppressing a smile.  
  
"Ouch! Mary, Mary, Mary, you wound me! If I didn't know better, I'd actually think you meant that!"  
  
"Oh, but I did and I do. But it's okay Tris, I won't tell anyone. It'll be our little secret. Dirty Tristan and the Sweet Virgin Mary."  
  
Now it was Tristan's turn to laugh. "The Sweet Virgin Mary won't be so sweet after Dirty Tristan has his way with her."  
  
"Tristan!" Rory cried out, slugging his shoulder playfully, "shut-up!"  
  
"What?" he questioned innocently, "it' true. And you know me, I always tell the truth."  
  
"You always tell the truth, huh? Then tell me Bible Boy," Tristan smiled at the use of his long-ago nickname, "where are we going? Topeka? Kalamazoo? Or maybe Timbuktu? I here the weathers great there this time of the year."  
  
"Sorry Ror, I'm not gonna give anything away. But don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. We're here."  
  
Parking the car, Tristan turned off the ignition and exited his Porsche, his feet walking to the other side of the car to open the door for the impatient girl sitting on the passengers side. Gingerly getting out, Rory placed a high-heeled foot out onto the ground, her simple black dress catching on something and making her tumble into Tristan's open arms.  
  
"Mary, if you just wanted me to hold you, you just shoulda asked," Tristan whispered seductively in Rory's ear, "I'd love to carry you ya know."  
  
Rory sighed contentedly as he wrapped her arms around her. She tired to hide the smile growing on her lips as she buried her head into the soft white sweater he was wearing. "Yeah, well, I wouldn't have wanted that Abercrombie & Fitch sweater you've got on to get wrinkles. We all know how sucky you are at ironing."   
  
"Me, bad at ironing? Right. Excuses, excuses, Mary. We all know that I have superb cleaning abilities. Admit it, you want me."  
  
Rory's smiled brilliantly as she felt his lips softly graze her forehead. "Alright, I admit it," she sighed lovingly, his touch sending shivers up her spine. "I want you. Now. I want to rip your clothes off and make loud, passionate love to you, but before we do that, I'd like to at least know where I am. Ya mind taking this blindfold off now DuGrey? I think I've been patient enough."  
  
Laughing at her innuendo, Tristan complied, carefully undoing the knot at the back of Rory's hair. Letting the handkerchief hall to the ground, Rory's eyes lit up with excitement as she looked around before her, a startled gasp escaping her throat.  
  
"Tristan... Tristan.... I... you... ohmygod..."  
  
"Left you speechless huh? Never thought that day would come." Tristan smirked as she watched the love of his life stare haphazardly before her, a lopsided grin on her face.  
  
They were at a field. A dark, bleak, field, filled with brightly twinkling stars and the full flaxen moon, complete with an orchestra of twenty. Yes, an orchestra. The vibrant stars and dazzling full moon above the two were the only light there, but they were shinning so bright that no one was at a loss for sight. Beside the orchestra was a small round table, a table that held not only a dinner for two, but roses as well. Yes, roses. Scattered dramatically around the table were soft white rose petals covering anything and everything, from the chairs, to the plates, to the delicately laced tablecloth.   
  
Speechless, breathless, and almost in tears, Rory's eyes drifted from the beautiful and unexpected sight before her to the man of her dreams. The man of her life. He said nothing, just smiled serenely at her, his piercing blue eyes never wavering from hers. His tussled blond hair was blowing slightly in the wind, the white sweater and kakis he wore dancing in the breeze as well. God, he was beautiful. Sometimes, sometimes it hurt just to see him so beautiful. So undeniably handsome. So irrefutably sexy. God, she loved him. She truly and utterly loved the man that stood before her, hands in pockets, blond hair swirling, small smile across his face.  
  
"Tristan...."   
  
No words other words were needed. That one simple name spoken softly upon her lips was enough to equal a million and one confessions of love and devotion. He knew from the way her eyes sparkled that she loved him. He knew from the way her breath had teetered when she had seen the sight before her that she was surprised. Surprised and happy. That was all he needed. Right now, right then, she didn't have to say anything. Words would come later. After....  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yes?" She was smiling, her hand reaching out to intertwine with his. They were cold and clammy with nervousness. He hoped she wouldn't notice.  
  
"Let's go. Your dinner awaits." Together they walked to the set table, and together they sat, their eyes drinking in each other's happiness. The orchestra men, though a little grumpy for being out there so long, immediately got to work as they saw the happy couple begin to eat their meal.   
  
Beethoven's 2nd Symphony, one of Rory's favorites, played in the background as Tristan and Rory silently began to eat. A comfortable silence passed between the two as they chewed, both in deep thought.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
Her face brightened at the sound of her beloved elixir-of-life, and quickly she nodded her head. He passed her a thermos filled with the warm, brown sweetness and she carefully poured herself a cup. Bringing the cup up to her lips, she sipped the drink slowly, her eyes half-closed.  
  
"An Irish blend, half-decaf, half-latte," Rory murmured as she drank the sweet blood of the Gilmore Family Line.  
  
"Yup, just the way you like it." Waking from her reverie, Rory once again nodded, her eyes brimming over with emotions.  
  
"You remembered. You remembered my favorite."  
  
Shrugging, he nodded, unaware that he had done such a startlingly amazing feet. "Yeah, of course I remembered. Four years is a long time Ror, how could I not know how you like your coffee?"  
  
Still unfazed by the nonchalant attitude he was putting on, Rory grinned, shaking her head. What he had done, not only the coffee, but everything else, was more than she deserved. He was more than she deserved.   
  
"God, I love you Tristan."  
  
"I know." He smirked, pouring himself a cup. "But everybody loves me, what makes you so different?"  
  
Taking the bait joyfully, Rory bit her lip in 'thought.' "Hmm, maybe it's the fact that I've been the only steady girlfriend you've ever had. Or the fact that we've been dating for four years. Or maybe the fact that you were the one who took my virginity, Hmmm, what do you think Tris? Chose your favorite reason."  
  
Smiling devilishly, Tristan leaned over, whispering suggestively. "I kinda like the last one Mary. Brings back fond memories. Ya know, I've never looked at a plaid skirt the same way ever since that night."  
  
"Hmm, neither have I." She smiled, wanting to join in the 'game' that Tristan so loved to play. She was getting good at it too. "Or the backseat of your car, or the backseat of my car, or my Mom's dining room table-"  
  
"Hey! We never did it on your Mom's dinning room table!"  
  
"No? My mistake then, sorry, that must have been John."  
  
"John? Who the hell is John?"  
  
"Oh, you now, John. Remember last year when we took that little break? John was the when who helped my through it. Hmm.. I wonder how he is..."  
  
"Rory, totally unfair!" Tristan proclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest, "you're using the jealous card and you know the rules of the game! You don't use that card unless one or both parties are very annoyed and/or both of us agree to go there. And I don't agree to go there. Leave John out of our conversation tonight."  
  
Smiling at Tristan's 'annoyance,' Rory complied. "Sorry Tris, forgot the rules for a moment. Forgive me?"  
  
He nodded 'sullenly.' "Aright, fine. But just because I love ya so much. But you're gonna have to pay me back. Double."  
  
"Double?" Rory was sure she knew where this was going, sexual innuendos all the way,   
  
"Yes, double."  
  
"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Rory waited, ready for the sexual comment that was bound to come. This time she'd be ready for him, a comeback was already forming in her mind...  
  
"I need you to do my laundry."  
  
"What?" Rory sat thunderstruck at his words. Laundry?   
  
"And wash my car."  
  
"Your car?" Now she was definitely shocked. Instead of asking her to do a 'dirty deed' for her penance, he was asking her to wash his clothes and car. What, was he sick or something?  
  
"Yes, I really need you to do that for me Rory. Is that okay?" She nodded silently, still confused. Laundry and cars... what in the world...?  
  
"Oh, and I forgot to add one thing. You need to do all that... naked."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes at the last word. She should have expected that. Tristan DuGrey, not making some sort of sexual comment for more than five minutes? Nope, totally impossible.   
  
"Tristan I am NOT doing you laundry naked! That's low even for you!"  
  
"Aright, aright, just the car then. Final offer." Tristan smirked as he watched Rory's face turn a bright shade of cherry red. Even when she was blushing she looked beautiful. How did she manage to look so amazing all the time?  
  
"Sorry, but no. Being in my birthday suit while washing your car is way to close too being my worst nightmare. Sorry Tris, but I don't love you that much. Your ganna have to find someone else to fill that fantasy. I'm out."  
  
"Okay, okay, fine..." Tristan paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. After a moment of silence, he spoke once again, his eyes glinting with some new mischief. "Okay, you hold a hard bargain Gilmore, but now I've got it. I know exactly what I want you to do. It's perfect."  
  
"What?" Rory asked cautiously, her face in a frown, "it doesn't have anything to do with that Varsity Blue's movie does it? Because Tristan, I am SO not gonna do anything with wiped cream, it's not even funny."  
  
"Varsity Blue's...?" Tristan frowned, trying to remember what she was talking about. Suddenly it her him. Varsity Blue's... wiped cream... every guys fantasy.... "No, it has nothing to do with that, but now that I think about it, that does sound like a good idea... I'd love that for dessert ya know... a wiped cream Rory Sunday... hmmm... I'm drooling right now just thinking about it..."  
  
"Get your mind outta the gutter DuGrey!" Rory squeaked, her face growing redder by the second. "Anything that has to do with food, handcuffs, thongs, or weird kinky fetishes are out!"  
  
"Handcuffs? Oh, you're no fun!"  
  
"Sorry, that's the rules, you don't like it, you don't have to play."  
  
"Hey, who said I didn't want to play! I'm game, I'm game!" Tristan said, bouncing up and down. Rory couldn't help but laugh at his childish antics.  
  
"Okay, fine Tristan., go ahead, tell me. But let's hope this one is outta the 'never gonna happen' realm."  
  
"Oh, trust me, it is." Taking a deep breath, Tristan got up and extended his hand out to Rory's, inviting her hand to join his. Likewise, she did the same, smiling up at him as he helped her up.   
  
"Okay, DuGrey, what is it? Nothing too dangerous I hope."  
  
Laughing, Tristan shook his head, wrapping his hands around Rory's petite waist. "You really don't think much of me, do you Rory?"  
  
"Oh, of course I do!" Rory interjected, smiling up at his too blue eyes, "just not when favors are involved. I now how your mind tends to go a little overboard at times."  
  
"Ah." Tristan nodded, seeming to understand. "What, you think of me as a rebel or something? A James Dean without the drag race obsession?"  
  
Rory thought for a moment, studying his profile. "No, you're not like James Dean at all. You're way hotter."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment Mary," Tristan whispered softly into Rory's ear, "but now I think it's time for your penance."  
  
"Oh? And what's that?"  
  
Smiling, Tristan brushed his face forward to give Rory a soft kiss on her lips. A chaste, sweet kiss filled with promise, love and hope. "Dance. You have to dance with me."  
  
She laughed at this words, surprised and delighted. "Dance, that's it?"   
  
He nodded.  
  
"Yup, that's it. What'd ya say?"  
  
"Hmm... I think I say yes. Definitely yes." Wrapping his arms around her waist tighter still, they began to dance, the orchestra beginning to play a slow song in the back round. Smiling, Rory sighed happily, placing her hands around Tristan's neck.   
  
"Tristan..."  
  
"Hmmm?" His eyes were closed, his mind focused on nothing but the sweet sensations he was getting from being so close to her.  
  
"Tell me something."  
  
"Anything."  
  
She paused in his arms, waiting for his eyes to open. "Why did you do this Tristan...? Not that I don't appreciate this romantic getaway you created, I mean, it is really sweet. Really. The moonlight and orchestra and autumn breeze and all... It's just that... I mean... why...?"  
  
"Does there have to be a reason for a boyfriend to do something nice for his girl?"   
  
"No, of course not. It's just I've been getting this strange feeling from you all week. There is more going on here than a guy trying to be nice to his girlfriend. Something you're not telling me."  
  
He said nothing.  
  
"I'm right aren't I? What is it Tristan?"  
  
He sighed, letting go over her waist and running a hand through his messy blond hair. It was time, time to tell her, time to ask her. For hours he had practiced, memorized, but now that the moment was actually happening, his mind was blank. All the eloquent thoughts, all the sweet romantic prose, they were gone. All that was left were his clammy hands and wavering voice.   
  
"Rory... I got a job."  
  
"Really?!" Smiling jovially and throwing her hands around his neck for a hug, Rory cried out in enthusiasm. "Oh my god! This is amazing! I knew you could do it Tristan! Wow, you're first job! Me and you, two working men -er- people in the real world! This is so fantastic! We're graduating in a few weeks and both of us already have jobs lined up! I can't wait until-"  
  
"It's in New York."  
  
She stopped. "What?" Slowly she let go of the fierce hold she had around the base of neck. "New.. New York?"  
  
He nodded.   
  
"What.. I mean.. I'm in.. and you are... we won't be... I'll be in Massachusetts.. you'll be in..."  
  
"Yeah, I know." He sighed. "I... I took the job Rory. I'm going to leave for New York right after the summer ends."  
  
Her face paled. He had already planned this? He was going? "I.... did you want to break up with me.. is that why-"  
  
"No! Of course not!"  
  
"Then, you want to try a long distance relationship?"  
  
He shook his head once again. "No Rory, I want my future to be with you. Where ever I go, I want you to be there too."  
  
She nodded, trying to understand. "So you want me to.. I mean... do you want me to.. to come with you..?"  
  
Softly he spoke, his eyes meeting her twinkling blue. "Yeah... that's what I was hoping for." She starred at him blankly, confused, befuddled. He wanted her to come with him? To.... to New York? With him?   
  
"But... but where would I live....?"  
  
He paused, gently taking a hold of her hands. They seemed cold. "With me Rory. The Firm that wants me is pretty big. They're getting me a house, a penthouse if you can believe it. If you wanted to come with me, you could stay there too."  
  
"In.... New York..?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But that would mean... my job..."  
  
Tristan looked bashfully down at his shoes. "I know. This is.. this is a big deal. Living with someone is a big deal Rory, a huge deal. And so is giving up your job. All I now is that I love you, and I want you to be with me every day, every moment of my life. I.. I need you Rory.."  
  
She closed her eyes tightly; tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. "I need you too Trsitan... But.. but you know I can't live with someone unless we're married.. I just wouldn't feel right...."  
  
"I know." Her eyes snapped back open at the dead calm and seriousness she heard in his tone. His eyes were swirling with emotions, all of which were to numerous to count. Before Rory could get another word in, Tristan had fallen to one knee, his other hand searching for something in the pocket of his kakis. Something...  
  
Slowly he pulled it out, a small, blue velvet box. A box Rory had seen many times in the movies; a box Rory had seen many times in her dreams; a box Rory had never thought she'd be seeing this night.   
  
"Rory... Rory I had all this planned. My speech, what I was going to say. It was perfect, I had it all down, I rehearsed and rehearsed and rehearsed. But now.. now my mind's gone blank, and the only thing I know for sure is you look beautiful tonight, and I love you."  
  
He took a tighter grip on her hand, almost as if he were willing the strength within him to come out. Taking a deep breath he began again, barely aware of the fact that the orchestra had begun to play their song, Have You Ever by Brandy, just like he had instructed them to do. Slowly he opened the small box laying in his palm, removing a platinum ring bearing a circlet of diamonds. Carefully, reverently, he slipped it onto her finger, watching her wide eyes with anticipation and hope.  
  
"Rory, when I first saw you that day in Chilton, I knew it then. I knew that you were the one. My one. I know that when you look back on those days, you see nothing but an annoying little rich boy who liked nothing better than to make your life an equivalent to hell, but for me it was different. For me... for me those days were like heaven. Because when I was with you I felt like nothing mattered, like the whole world didn't exist. Even those back and forth banter runs before third period, those meant something to me. Everything about you meant something to me."  
  
His voice had started to waver and she had begun to cry, but still he continued, wanting to say it all, wanting to say everything and anything to convince her to say yes, to convince her that they belonged. Because he knew, he knew that without her he was nothing. Without her he was just a shell, empty and alone. She had to say yes, she just had to.  
  
"I remember that last day so clearly. The day of the play. I remember looking at you in your Juliet costume, looking at you and wondering how such an amazing person could have possibly come into my life.. I loved you then Rory, though you never knew it. I loved you then and I love you now."  
  
He paused, taking in a haggard breath. The tears flowing from her eyes sparkled, shimmered, twinkled like diamonds, and all he wanted to do was kiss them away. Kiss them away and promise her that he'd love her for the rest of his life, for the rest of his days. Yes. She needed to say yes. Nothing else in the world mattered than those three small letters put together in that particular order.... nothing.  
  
"Harvard had always been my parents dream ya know. Yale was good, Princeton was okay, but Harvard..... Harvard was great. When I first got there, I remember wondering if you were there too. If you had achieved you're dream. How stupid of me to have wondered, I should have known nothing would stop you from getting what you wanted... "  
  
He took a deep, long breath, trying to collect his thoughts. The four years had passed by so quickly, all in a blur of term papers, late night study hours, and crazy parties. There was only one thing that stood out in his mind. Only one thing. Would it be such a surprise if it were her?  
  
"That day I saw you at the library Rory, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. There you were, just sitting there, reading quietly, like a gift from god. The first thought that crossed my mind when I first laid eyes on you was how beautiful you looked. My next thought was how I didn't want to screw up my second chance. Everyday ever since Rory, has been magical, special, amazing. And I know all of that is because of you. I need that Rory, I need you. Every morning of everyday for the rest of my pathetic existence. Rory Gilmore, whether you know it or not, you make me whole. You make me feel alive. You are my everything, my world, my light, my... oh you get the idea. Rory Leigh Gilmore, I love you. And I want to marry you. Please, please say yes and make me the happiest man ever to walk the face of the Earth."  
  
Her face was covered in tears, her lips quivering, her brown hair blowing astray in the wind, but to him, she looked beautiful. And to her... to her he was an angel, a god sent from the heavenly stars above. Without another word, without another sound, she had let go of his hand, throwing herself against him so forcefully that they toppled over against the ground in a heap of laughter, tears, and smiles.  
  
"Oh God Tristan! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I love you, of course I'll marry you! Yes, yes, yes!" She was crying again, but this time he had done what he had so wanted to do before and kissed away her lovely, salty tears. He had fallen against her and she was laying against the soft dewy grass of the field, his body shadowing her own. Placing his lips softly against her cheeks, he kissed her tears away, loving the taste of her.  
  
"Mary... God I love you."  
  
She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, not even caring that they were still laying on the ground with him still on top of her. "Likewise Bible Boy. Likewise."  
  
And with that, they kissed, the moon shinning it's rays of light down towards their darkened forms, watching the lovers kiss into the dead of night.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"You still wanna finish our dance?"  
  
A soft giggle, then... "I'd love that Mr. DuGrey." Lifting the young lady to her feet, Tristan smiled, breathless from her beauty. She laid her head softly against his hard, firm, chest, thanking the God above for the wonderful, incredible man before her. With a final kiss and the last slow song of the night, the two bodies molded into one, symbolizing the two halves that had finally become a whole.  
  
The darkened night whispered its own words of congratulations to the happy couple with its last autumn breeze.  
  
And then it began to snow.   
  
~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
So u finished! WOW, thanks! So what do u think? REVIEW PLEASE! I'd really like to hear from you! :)  
  
Oh, & by the way, I made up that coffee Rory was drinking, I'm not really a coffee girl so I wouldn't know all those weird types of Starbucks coffee. And I made up Beethoven's symphony as well. I know he has a lot, so I just kinda picked a #. Hope no one gets too bothered by this! 


	2. Author's Notes

An Important Author's Notes:  
  
Before I get started, I just wanted to say a BIG, HUGE thanks to all those people who reviewed my story, your comments meant a lot to me! They really made my day, thank you SO much! :)   
  
Anyway, I just wanted to tell you guys who are asking for another chapter that this story is strictly a One Part Trory, there isn't going to be another chapter. Sorry for not mentioning this sooner, but it kinda slipped my mind and that's why I didn't write it in my summary. Sorry again! But don't worry, I think I'll be writing more Gilmore Girl's fanfiction soon, and when I do, I'll post it on fanfiction.net ASAP.  
  
Thanks again!   
  
~Serpentine Fire~ 


End file.
